Multicenter collaborative study to determine safety, tolerance and efficacy of human anti-CMV monoclonal antibody (SDZ MSL-109) in the treatment of neonates with congenital symptomatic CMV infection but without CNS disease. Specific aim is to determine if the drug will decrease mortality, improve rate of growth, BSER and resolution of retinitis, and reverse changes in hematologic abnormalities. The drug will be given I.V. in (3) dosages every 2 weeks during the 6 week "Dosing period". Results will be pooled and analyzed with data from other centers as part of the NIAID sponsored study.